


The Stigma of Sorcery

by Oona_Queen_of_the_Gay



Series: Web of Fragments [4]
Category: Avalon: Web of Magic - Rachel Roberts
Genre: #notallgoblins, Angst, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, sad goblin party, tasha my cinnamon roll must protecc, written june 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oona_Queen_of_the_Gay/pseuds/Oona_Queen_of_the_Gay
Summary: What's a goblin sorceress to do when a some magic-stealing jerks give her species and profession a bad name?
Series: Web of Fragments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728790





	The Stigma of Sorcery

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my awom one-shot anthology "Web of Fragments" on FFN -- because these fics may be old af, but don't deserve to languish on that hellsite for all eternity. Originally written on June 18th, 2010. Enjoy!

_Goblin Sorceress_.

Why do you look at me suspiciously when you say those words, as if you alone see the sinister meaning behind them? You intend for me to notice. It's your warning of "I know that you're up to something," because obviously, someone with a title like _Goblin Sorceress_ must be plotting something awful behind her sweet façade.

In fact, I am up to something. I am up to crunching data, tracking magic, mapping portals, conducting magical research, and doing everything else that I can to help our cause, to protect the web and keep the dark magic at bay. But you don't see that. You only see the twisted words.

It is because of you that every day, I must remind myself that I am not what you think I am. I am not the Sorceress who, like a starving beast, ripped magic from thousands of creatures to fill her lust for power, careless of everything that she destroyed. I am not the goblins who followed her and scavenged the scraps of dark magic that she left in her wake. It is a tragedy that one person alone can soil two innocent words in past, present, and future.

And so I defy your ignorance and assumptions. I smile at you and say "Yes, that's me," because I have no reason to be ashamed. A little part of me still hopes that my words can be saved.


End file.
